


The Omega who though he was an Alpha

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should not post when I am so tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Ianto Jones is an omega by birth but he will be damned if he lets something as trivial as being an omega derail his ambitions. Jack Harkness is an alpha who has never mated and prefers to play with other alphas and the occasional beta. Jack has been making overturns to his alpha second in command Ianto Jones for the last year. So what happens when Jack and the team find out they have an omega working with them.





	The Omega who though he was an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first time in the alpha/omega/beta dynamics. Written a few years ago so it could just be rubbish. Not following the usual roles of alphas (made them up as I went). Barely spell checked and unbeta. Hope you enjoy. Comments welcome. Read on

The Omega who thought he was an Alpha

Ianto Jones is an omega by birth but he will be damned if he lets something as trivial as being an omega derail his ambitions. Jack Harkness is an alpha who has never mated and prefers to play with other alphas and the occasional beta. Jack has been making overturns to his alpha second in command Ianto Jones for the last year. So what happens when Jack and the team find out they have an omega working with them.

Ianto looked upon the wide eyed beta and mentally rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Jack would bring her into the hub. Sure she saw them working and ferreted out information, but really do we need another team member, a beta at that. No Ianto was not impressed, the new beta, what did Jack call her…Gwen, was practically rubbing up against him, _more omega than beta_ Ianto thinks. She was supposed to be mated to an alpha, the smell clearly indicated as such, but there she was flirting, battering her eyelashes. Jack for his part was soaking it up. Not that Ianto cared, he was an alpha himself, and he had no time for betas that would switch their affections to a different alpha even though it is clear she has been scented just a few days ago. Never the less Ianto nods politely when introduced.

“This is Ianto, my second in command, he specializes in archive and retrieval.”

Ianto nods and does not offer to shake her hand. “Gwen is going to help us, weevil hunts and assist you with retrievals and be our human contact. Remind us who we are fighting for”. Jack said. Ianto for his part hadn’t forgotten who they were fighting for, there were in his way in the line at Tesco’s and causing traffic accidents on days he wanted to get home early.

Jack smiles, and both Ianto and Gwen are dismayed. Gwen had hoped she would be working with the big alpha, while Ianto was handsome he did not have the larger than life attitude other alphas she knew. He was reserved and not very dynamic.

Gwen settles in and is treated on her first full day, a rare treat. Ianto made her coffee. He doesn’t make coffee all the time Tosh tells her, “just as an occasional treat. The first one in usually makes the first pot and whoever takes the last has to make the next pot. Ianto almost always makes the first pot, so you want to get in early. If Owen or Jack makes a pot, better to run to a café as their coffee would dissolves stomach lining.” Gwen nods and takes another sip, it is heavenly.

Jack takes Gwen and starts to show her the ropes, catching weevils and charming and flirting with her. Gwen certainly had a crush on the beautiful alpha. When she went on retrievals with Ianto it was a lot more formal and subdued. Ianto talked very little, giving instructions mostly. He taught Gwen how to use the scanner to detected energy and potentially harmful tech. Gwen listened carefully but her mind was mostly on what she had seen that morning. Gwen was mated to an alpha Rhys, and her parents were an alpha, Beta dynamic. In fact everyone she knew or had been taught is alphas breed with beta or omegas.  So she was surprised when she had gone looking for Jack and found them both pressed up against each other, Jack leaning in to kiss Ianto. And Ianto looking like he was going to allow it.

“Ianto, can I ask you something.” Gwen deciding to take the bull by the horns.

“Certainly,” thinking it had to do with the technology Ianto was training her on. Ianto is navigating the roundabout back towards Cardiff.

“Are you and Jack….involved?” Gwen asks unabashedly.

Ianto freezes for one moment before he allowed anger and annoyance to flow through his body, decided that would be answer enough for Gwen.

Gwen sensed the change and dropped the subject, thinking she could always ask Tosh. They drove back in silence.

The team adjusted to Gwen’s new presence. Ianto had to admit she was pretty good at working the more human angle of their cases and her police contacts did come in handy. She would question Jack and Ianto about their decisions and throw temper tantrums when they refused to see her way of thinking. He was still on the fence about Jack’s flirtation with the pretty beta, but would never admit he missed being Jack’s focus of attention. Ianto should be relieved as him and Jack were playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse and despite his training, Ianto was finding himself enjoying Jack’s attention more than he should.

Ianto was off work and none too soon, he needed to make a quick stop on his way home from work. They had been working for the better part of 18 hours and Ianto was not just tired but concerned. He had left his ‘medication’ stores get low thinning he would have picked them up yesterday, but then the rift had acted up….Now Ianto was driving perhaps a little to reckless but he was in a hurry and could not be as cautious as normal. Plus the team had wanted to go on a pub crawl and Ianto begged off, but when Jack gave him that look, Ianto said he had to run a quick errand and would join them. It was his weekend off and the rift looked quite so a night out would be okay.

Ianto was driving into the more seeder side of Cardiff, but he wasn’t afraid. He had be coming to Perry for a few years now and was used to the sketchy atmosphere. Parking on the street, he walked quickly down an alleyway towards a non-descript door located in the brick wall. A few quick taps and a low spoken password and he was admitted into a room with a wooden table and four rickety chairs, there was another door but Ianto had never moved passed the first room, preferring to get his ‘medication’ and leave. Perry was there a long with a few other people Ianto did not know. Perry looked at him and Ianto just nodded, and tossed a wad of cash on the table. Perry went behind the door when the other men in the room started looking at Ianto curiously.

“You don’t look like an omega?” said one of them, he was shorter than Ianto but stocky with blonde hair.  He then had the audacity to sniff the air. One of the other men laughed and Ianto began to get inpatient, hoping Perry wouldn’t be long. He didn’t like the way the men were acting.

One of the men got up and started to stroll casually over towards Ianto scenting the air lustfully.

“What do you say sweet thing, I could make all your nights come true, I could knot you right here on this table.” The large alpha leered at Ianto and moved closer.

Ianto looked at the door where Perry has disappeared into and wondered if he was being set up, or if there was a problem. The four alpha moved closer and Ianto sighed and pulled out his gun and pressed it to the biggest one head.

“Whoa…easy there, no one’s gunna hurt ya, just put down the gun.” The alphas was scenting calm now. Ianto had not flinched nor taken his eyes off the other men.

“Sit down.” Ianto told them in his most menacing voice. Two of the alphas backed away but one stayed close.

“The way I figure it omega, is you can only shot one of us before we over power you. Now put the gun down, nice and slow and I promise we will be gentle with you, kid gloves.”  Said the alpha with brown hair

Ianto moved quickly and shot the brown haired alpha in his thigh and had the gun back on the other alphas head before the other knew what was happening. The alpha screamed and clutched his thigh and stumbled backwards into a chair falling on the floor.

Just then the door burst open and three more men came into the room, one was Perry, and they were all armed.

“Oi!” Perry nodded to the others and set the packet on the table. Perry motioned for the other to move back and lowered his gun.

“You know Perry all you had to say is our arrangement was dissolved, I can find another dealer.” Ianto was furious. It was risky enough what he was doing but being threatened by alphas….it made him see red.

“It’s not like that, just a misunderstanding between the boys. We’re still alright.” Perry looked at Ianto. Ianto pushed the alpha back with his gun and picked up the packet. Ianto debated in shooting them all for threatening him but frankly Ianto wouldn’t know who to turn to if he didn’t deal with Perry. Also good chance that the police could have been called if anyone heard the shot and Ianto was not wanting his team to find him in a drug den.

Ianto backed out of the door keeping his eyes on the men in the room. Once outside Ianto pushed a bin in front of the door ran for his car. He was driving away when he saw two men come out of the alley. He didn’t recognize them. Next time he would call Perry and make other arrangements.

Ianto was shaking by the time he got to his flat, it’s not that he couldn’t have handled himself he says, it was just….the fear of being knotted, the very idea any alpha could think they had the fucking right to knot an omega without permission. It was rape! Plain and simple, but it happened all the time, and someday it could happen to him….

Ianto took the packet and separated the pills. At least Perry gave him a three month supply, he took the required dose and then with shaking hands poured himself a stiff drink. He was raising it to his lips when there was a knock on the door. Ianto dropped the drink the glass shattering. _Did they follow me home? Fuck…_ Ianto pulled out his gun and cautiously crept towards the front door. Quickly peeping through the spy hole, Ianto nights just got a little more complicated. _Fuck….fuck…fuck…_ It was Jack. And Ianto knew Jack was pretty fucking in tune with Ianto that he would notice Ianto being upset. But he couldn’t not answer the door that would make Jack suspicious.

Ianto opened the door.

Jack looked at Ianto and noticed immediately that Ianto was upset. Fear and something he couldn’t identify were pouring off his second in command.

“Ianto?” Jack reached out forgetting Ianto preferred distance. Ianto pulled back allowing Jack in his flat.

“What happened?” Jack used his command voice.

Ianto went back into the kitchen and was picking up glass that had broken. Jack noticed he was shaking and gently took the glass from Ianto hand. Reached into the cupboard for another glass and pour a drink. Ianto took it gratefully and sat down on a stool. Meanwhile Jack had threw the glass away and was pouring a glass of water for himself.

“Nothing.” Ianto said quietly. It might work unless Jack felt like probing. Ianto caught Jack’s eye, damn he felt like probing.

“Some crackheads tried to mug me earlier this evening.”

Jack’s quickly moved to Ianto side. “Were you hurt?” Jack once again went to reach out but settled on keeping his hand on the counter.

“Yeah, fine, just shaken’ up…..why are you here?” Ianto wanted to move off topic and very soon.

“You didn’t answer you mobile or text, so I got worried. You were supposed to meet up an hour ago at the pub. Let’s me get Owen, the night is still young and he probably is still sober.” Jack went to make a call when Ianto stopped him.

“Jack no, I’m fine really. They didn’t touch me, just threatened that’s all. I’m fine really.” Ianto held out a steady hand to prove his point. Jack raised an eyebrow and would drop it.

“Where were you, I’ll get Tosh on the CCTV and we can find out…” Jack began as he started to pace. He didn’t like anyone threatening his team, especially Ianto.

“Jack, no, drop it. I just want to finish my drink have a nice hot bath and sleep for the next 48 hours.” Ianto had gotten up and went over to where Jack was pacing. “Please.” Ianto place a hand on Jack’s arm. Jack relented and offered to wash Ianto’s back. Ianto grinned and whispered in Jack’s ear, _maybe next time_. Jack responded with he would hold Ianto to it. Then deciding Ianto looked knackered made his way to the door.

“You sure?” Jack raised an eyebrow. Ianto smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you Monday Jack.” Ianto closed the door behind Jack and actually leaned against the door and sighed. That was close on so many levels. _What the fuck happened there_. _I was practically rubbing against him like some cheap omega porn star_. Ianto wouldn’t deny he was attracted, okay more than attracted to Jack. But he knew Jack’s reputation and Ianto wouldn’t risk anyone finding out about himself. But there had been a moment when Ianto wanted to say yes to Jack, and curl up into his arms, or take him to Perry’s and watched as Jack beat 7 kinds of hell out of the alphas who threatened him.

5 months later………..

It was an ordinary artifact call, nothing to be alarmed at so Ianto went alone as usual, it was a dark and deserted alleyway in Splott. He liked working alone it was easier to make certain stops if he needed without answering questions. He was talking to Tosh and found Owen and Jack were on a different call about an alien, so Ianto was cautious in case his artifact retrieval was connected with the alien.

Ianto found the artifact; it looked like a Fabrage egg. Ianto scanned it and found it to be a harmless Oud thought container and was picking it up when he head frantic yelling in his ear. The alien escaped from Jack and Owen. Ianto was just about to offer to help when a fiery pain shot through his legs and caused him to crumble to the ground dazed. Ianto rolled onto this back raising his gun, which was swatted out of his hands. The creature dug claws into his chest and started to digging. Strips of skin were torn though. Ianto had a brief thought of a dog trying to burry a bone before he lost consciousness.

Back at the hub, Owen was working frantically to stop the bleeding which seemed to be pouring out of Ianto at a rapid rate despite the shallow cuts. Owen assumed it had to be some sort of anti-coagulant toxin in the alien’s secretions. Owen stripped Ianto and then paused in disbelief.

“Jack,” Owen yelled, taken completely by surprised. The others heard and raced to the med bay, Jack took the stairs while the girls peeked over the railing.

Jack would have sworn that you could have head a pin drop it had become so quiet, even the water seemed to stop flowing.

There was Ianto unconscious, pale, covered in scratches, old scars, naked and……. _very much an…..OMEGA, and unmated by the signs of it!_  Ianto did not have the tell-tale anatomy that an alpha would have. Oh he was male but not **male.**

 Jack’s nostrils flared and caught himself in time before scenting the air in a proprietary manner.

_Ianto was an omega. How could I not know this, how could have hidden this under our very noses? I’ve worked with him for two years. He acts like an alpha, walks, scents…..how is it possible?_

Gwen and Tosh were thinking the same thing. Tosh amazed that Ianto pulled it off. Gwen furious she had been given orders by an _omega_! It was disgusting. Omegas should be kept confined inside or mated to an alpha. Unmated omegas were….improper.

Ianto wakes two hours later, aching and dazed; he can see shapes from the corner of his eye. Soon a cold hand is touching his wrist, pulse taking.

“Jack, I think he is waking up.” Owen says to the other gray shape.

Ianto tries to sit up but is held down.

“Not yet, you have some of my best work on you; don’t want you pulling any stiches.” Owen’s hand rests on his shoulder. Ianto brain is screaming at his to wake up, there is some very wrong and _dangerous!_ Ianto forces his eyes to open and rapidly blink away his grogginess.

Then Ianto realizes what had happened. The alien, the attack the hub… _SHIT_ , Ianto can feel the bed sheets on his body, a body that has been stripped naked.

 _They Know_ is all he can think. Ianto is starting to panic not sure what will happen now. A machine beeps in the distance mimicking Ianto raise in heart rate.”

“Relax, I don’t want to have so sedate you,” Owen says quickly. Ianto hears Owen tell Jack he is awake and stitches or no stitches, Ianto is getting dressed NOW.

Ianto pushed Owen’s hand off and struggles to sit up. It is hard it feels like half his body is on fire. But Ianto is used to pain so he grits his teeth and forces himself to stand and clutching a sheet around his body. Luckily Jack is in the med bay and catches Ianto as his legs give out.

“Easy” Jack says trying to gently force Ianto back on the gurney. But Ianto stands strong refusing to lie down, so Jack settles for holding Ianto arms instead.

“I’m fine Jack, you can let me go. Where are my clothes?” Ianto says through clenched teeth. In truth he was in a lot of pain, he was furious with himself for getting injured, he had been very careful and other than a few sprains had never needed to be checked out by Owen. Ianto hears Jack dismiss the rest of the team

Owen, Tosh and Gwen were sent away by Jack so he could talk to Ianto in private. Jack gave them explicit orders not to discuss what had happened early that day. Owen suggested a pub and is thrilled they both agreed. Gwen the new beta had been batting her eyes at him and he was hoping to get rid of Tosh early then invited Gwen back to his place.

“I can’t believe he is an omega!” Gwen shrieks for the hundredth time.

“Shhhhh, keep your voice down!” Tosh tells her for the hundredth time.

“Big deal, so he is an omega.” Owen shrugs it off.

“But he has been giving us orders! And Jack didn’t know either he was as surprised as any of us. And he is second in command. I think Jack should fire him, or mate him off, you know do something.”

“Gwen!” Tosh glared at the newest member. It hadn’t gone unnoticed Gwen infatuation with Jack, and Jack’s infatuation with Ianto. “You can’t be serious! This is the 21st century, no one has the right to mate off an omega anymore. And Ianto is a fine second in command! He is level headed and keeps his cool under fire. Besides didn’t he save your ass just last week when that Hoix went after you?” Tosh said crossing her arms and leaning back.

Tosh was surprised as anyone that Ianto was an omega, but she wasn’t going to let Gwen gossip or malign someone she considered a friend and coworker.

Owen burped, “Tosh’s right. Doesn’t matter. Besides Jack wouldn’t get rid of Ianto for something so trivia as being an omega, I mean the place would fall apart in a matter of days if he wasn’t there. Besides, I think he is Jack’s part time shag so he must have known…..”

Gwen bristled, “I’m telling you Jack didn’t know. I saw his face, you couldn’t fake that. And what makes you think they shag?” Gwen was more jealous of the suggestion.

“I’ve seen ‘em in a few compromising positions, if you know what I mean. And think about it, Jack watches Ianto all the time. It obvious they shag, Ianto always works late…..”

“What about Detective Swanson?” Tosh asked Owen. She too, now that Owen has pointed it out notices how much Jack watches Ianto, _maybe he did know…or suspected._

“Yeah, what about her?” Gwen asked Owen, determined to prove Jack had no interest in Ianto.

“Beard.” Owen replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Just then Tosh’s phone beeped and making excuses left them together.

“So Gwen, want to come back to mine?” Owen asks her. Gwen having consumed two beers and what with Rhys working decided no harm in playing with another beta. It’s not like Owen could scent her, and she could use a little distraction beside maybe Jack would find out and decide to make his move.

Gwen and Owen left the pub, completely unaware their entire conversation had been overheard by two men in the next booth.

“Do you know which one they are talking about?” The blond guys ask.

“Yeah, the young pale dark haired guy in the suit that occasionally comes in with them.” Says the other. Both man sat in silence thinking.

Back at the hub.

“Turn your back.” Ianto demanded.

“What? Look there isn’t anything I haven’t seen already.” Jack replies archly. Truth be told he would like to see Ianto naked again and again and again.

“Not at this time of night and not from this angle, now turn!” Ianto demands. He is not in the mood for Jack being playful. All alphas start out as playful when they seduce or let’s face it rape an omega. Ianto wanted his cloths on and a weapon in case Jack forgets himself.

Jack sighs and turns around. He had gotten Ianto a tee shirt and pair of tracks pants earlier.

Ianto quickly slides the pants under his sheet and shimmy into them and carefully and not wanting to admit but finally had to ask Jack for help with the tee shirt.

Jack carefully slide the tee shirt on Ianto all the while taking in the exposed skin.

“Knock it off, Jack!” Ianto snarls.

“What?” Jack is surprised by such hostility.

“You are scenting the air you fucking alpha pig!” Ianto is enraged and glaring at Jack.

“I’m sorry Ianto I hadn’t realized.” Jack took a step back. Hurt or not Ianto was a formidable opponent and Jack did not want to die tonight. “I was just trying to calm you down.”

“I’m fucking fine.” Ianto moved around Jack and headed for the stairs, abet more slowly then he wanted to. Jack followed behind but from a distance. He didn’t want to anger the om….his second in command any more than he already was.

“Why didn’t you tell me Ianto?” Jack asked the retreating back. Jack saw Ianto stiffen.

“It was not any of your business. I do my job, well I might add. So I considered it trivial and not worth mentioning.” Ianto was wheezing by the time he made it to the last stair, his injuries more severe than he realized. _Must be a broken rib and strained chest wall, fuck it’s going to take ages to heal._ Ianto hated feeling vulnerable. Jack had come beside him and gently took Ianto arm to lean on as they made their way towards Ianto desk.

“It would not have mattered, to me anyway.” Jack stated.

“Oh really! An alpha who doesn’t mind an unmated omega working for him, why am I not surprised.” Ianto says sarcastically.

“Look, I don’t place any importance on classification, you know that! Have I ever discriminated because someone was a beta, omega or alpha? I like to think I am an equally opportunity type of guy, how about you give me some credit!”

“How about you retcon yourself and the rest of the team to forget about tonight, and I will give you all the credit and then some.” Ianto knew Jack would not retcon himself but there was a chance he would the rest of the team.

Jack’s jaw clenched and he shook his head. He would do many things for Ianto but not giving up his memories. Ianto just nodded and looked a bit frustrated for suggestion it. He kept one arm wrapped around his waist and one arm on Jack’s as he cautiously walked toward his desk.

“I won’t give up my memories, not even the three hours it would take. But I can promise you that your sta…that this changes nothing. You are still my second in command, and a valuable member of the team. I promise that I won’t treat you any different than before.”

“You’re joking right? Do you really think the team is going to want to follow me anymore? I mean Gwen is already trying to usurp me, now it will just give her more reason to disobey my orders on and off the field.” Ianto had made it to his desk and letting go of Jack found his keys and wallet.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked confused.

“I’m going home.” Ianto wheezed out, he needed some heavy duty pain killers.

“Nope, you are staying here tonight, so I can keep an eye on you, doctor orders.” Jack said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Owen is a twat.” Ianto replied slowly hobbling towards the garage. Jack slowly followed next time him.

“He might be, in fact I am sure he is. But Owen is _also_ a damn good doctor, and when he said to keep you in the hub, you are to stay in the hub. Besides you know the protocol.” Jack loved it when he could cite regulation at Ianto, it happened about once a year, if he was lucky.

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Yes, I do know the protocol, Medical orders countermand and supersede all other orders. How long have you been waiting to use that one?” Ianto queried Jack.

“Owen told me about it while you were under, he figures it would be the only thing to keep you in the hub. So my place or yours?” Jack gave Ianto one of his most annoying _I’m right and you know it_ smiles.

Ianto sighed, he certainly did not want to be in the med bay, as some sort of spectacle. And jack’s _place_ was a hole in the ground….

“Best go to a recovery room.” Ianto and Jack shuffled towards the archives where a small room, ‘the recovery’ room was set up for employees to damage to go home, there were comfortable beds, and medical equipment. Ianto chose a bed he knew the sheets would have been changed (he had changed them after all). And with Jack’s help slide into the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Jack placed a hand on Ianto forehead. Ianto closed his eyes, briefly enjoying the touch.

“tired….hurt.” Ianto replied sleepily, he was still worried, instinct told him that Jack was going to hurt him in his weakened state, maybe knot or something worse, even though his brain said Jack would never hurt him. _But you can’t trust alphas….._

Ianto felt Jack’s finger on his lips with gentle pressure. He wanted to resist but eventually Ianto relented and two bitter tasting pills were pushed into his mouth. Next was ice cold water to chase the pills down his throat. Ianto drifted off to sleep feeling Jack gently stroking his face.

“…you don’t have permission….” Ianto slurred the words out as he fell into the black abyss of slumber.

“Never without your permission.” Jack whispered in Ianto ear. It worried Jack that after all the time they have spent together that Ianto would think that Jack…..Jack of all people would take advantage of an omega, a wounded one at that!

Jack stayed with Ianto most of the night, leaving only once for a weevil call. It was early morning when he heard the rest of the team arrive.

“Jack, where is Ianto?” Owen shouted through the ear comm.

“We are in the recovery room,” Jack said rubbing his ear, “no need to shout.”

Soon Owen, Tosh and Gwen were in the room cautiously approaching the bed.

“How is he?” Tosh asked peering at Ianto.

“He slept most of the night. Owen I gave him more of the tablets around 5 this morning. He seems like he is in a lot of pain, it that normal?” Jack askes looking at Owen who is taking Ianto’s blood pressure and looking at the diagnostic equipment.

“Not sure, his blood work is fucked, elevated white blood count but that is to be expected. His blood pressure is low, very low. I need to run a few more tests, but for now, let’s let him rest.” Owen readjusted the diagnostic equipment and the placed an IV into the back of Ianto’s hand. The young man flinched but did not wake up.

Jack heard Owen mumble something about should have done an IV last night as they walked out of the door.

“Okay everyone, conference room, now.” Jack said quietly.

Once the team were seated in the conference room, Jack got down to business.

“First and foremost, Ianto is still second in command and his orders are to be followed like always, nothing has changed as far as I am concerned. You will not treat him any different, and you will not discuss the… _situation_ outside these walls. As far as I am concerned it is over and done with. Now if there are no questions…” But of course there were.

“How long will Ianto be down?” Tosh looked at Owen and then at Jack. “I mean, Ianto was supervising me on the translation program, should I continue or wait?”

“Wait I think, Ianto mentioned to me he wanted to make a few changes. Anything else?” Jack wanted to get the meeting over with and go back to Ianto. He was worried, and he could tell Owen was too.

“Who is going to be second?” Gwen asked looking at Jack.

“Owen for now, at least until Ianto is up and around again.”

Owen nodded and saw Gwen frown. _Dose she honestly think she should be? She has only been here a few months and granted she was with the police but as a constable._

“I want to run a few more tests on Ianto before I give a time frame.” Owen looked at Jack.

“Okay if that is everything…” Jack was standing up.

The team disbanded to their desk and work. Owen and Jack went back down to the recovery room with a sleeping Ianto.

Three Weeks later…..

Ianto is healed and the hub is back to normal. Owen and Tosh still follow his orders but he is noticing Gwen is not falling in line and makes a note to speak to Jack about it. Needing to get away and have some alone time, Ianto tells the team he will run a few errands and bring back lunch.

Four Hours later….

“Owen have you seen Ianto?” Jack asks. “I can’t reach him on his cell.”

“Not since he bugged off to get lunch.” Owen frowned, that was hours ago…..

“Tosh, find Ianto.” Jack moved up behind the Asian woman’s chair, the other two followed.

“Oh my god?” Gwen whispered. A white van had pulled beside Ianto as he was walking along, two men jumped him and forced him into the van. Moments later a cell phone flew out the window as the van drove off.

“Everyone load up and meet me at the SUV.” Jack was already stalking towards the garage the others followed quickly.

Tosh was able to find out who owned the van then started to trace it movements. Jack drove steadily until he knew where they were going.

“Head towards the docks.” Tosh shouted.

Jack pressed the pedal and the SUV shot forwards tires squealing. Tosh talked about some sort of fight club where alphas fought and the prize was knotting an omega.

Ianto woke in cage in some sort of warehouse. Hundreds of people were cheering, watching two men fight. Ianto saw he was caged in with two other anxious omegas.

“What the hell? Let me out.” Ianto looked at a man holding a microphone. The crowd roared as the alpha went down. One of the omegas in the cage squealed in delight and went to the cage door. The alpha, Ianto guessed, strode over, bruised and bleeding, flung open the door and pulled the omega out. Ianto eyes widened in horror as the alpha lead the omega over to a bed in the center of the warehouse. Even more screams ere head as the alpha proceeded to knot the omega.  Ianto felt sick. A quick search of his pockets showed no phone, no ear com, and no way to contact his team. He didn’t even have a watch to know how long he has been unconscious.

“You’re awake, good.” Said a man on the outside holding a microphone. He looked at Ianto and licked his lips.

“Here is the deal omega, you choose an alpha to fight for you, if he wins he gets to knot you, if he loses then the winner gets to knot you. Either way you are getting knotted in front of hundreds of people tonight. So lie back and enjoy it sweetheart.”

The knotting over with the alpha strutted around with the omega was removed, pulled away into a backroom.

“Alphas and betas, for our next fight….” The man started to announce. Ianto ears were ringing.

“Choose.” Said the man point to the hungry alphas.

“I will fight myself.” Ianto replied coolly.

The crowd went wild, no omega has ever fought.

  
Ianto is bruised and battered after the 2 fights, he is panting and fears he will be knotted and humiliated in front of hundreds of alphas and betas watching the fight. There is a bed in the arena taunting him. He thinks that as he has defeated 2 opponents already that he might be able to leave unscathed. But the announcer asks for 1 more challenger. Ianto glares at him that was not what was agreed. Mark Frost a big burly alpha jumps into the rings amongst cheers. Ianto is on his knees, and trembling, he doesn't think he has it in him but he will go down trying. Ianto shakily gets to his knees. Mark swagger across the room, leering at Ianto taunting him, about how good he will look on his knot. Ianto glares and growls low.   
  
Meanwhile Tosh has tracked down the location of the fights.  They are getting out of the SUV, Jack commands Tosh and Owen to carry firepower. Tosh straps 2 submachine guns to her and settles them behind her back, her long coat covering them. Owen tucks 2 handguns in his trousers and untucks his shirt. Gwen is arming herself when Jack orders her to remain whit the SUV for the getaway. Gwen is about to protest when Jack scruffs Tosh and bits her on the shoulder tendon, scenting her. Tosh freezers at his touch feeling herself open up to receive his scent.  Jack waits for only a few seconds. Meanwhile Owen is ranting at Jack, what the fuck he thinks he is doing etc...and cursing.  
Jack let's Tosh go with an apology.  Owen is still angry and does not see Jack reach over and scruff him. At First Owen fights but instinct kicks in and he freezes, jack then bites and scents him. Owen curses as he feels and smells Jack scent all over him.   
Gwen tilts her head to the side expecting Jack to scent her next. Even though she knows Rhys will be furious, she has wanted the alpha since she first met him, she would lie to Rhys tell him it was work related. But Jack only ignores her (he can smell her desire and the stench of her alpha upon her makes her unappealing.)   
"I had to, I can't take 2 betas in with me and expect them to think we are just friends." Jack puts and arms around Tosh and grabs Owen hand and they stride towards the door. Gwen watches in dismay and then climbs back into the SUV wondering why Jack did not take her.  
  
They enter the arena and make their way towards the front pushing through the cheering crowd. Ianto is still putting up a fight, but it is obvious he is exhausted and no match for the alpha. Jack sees Ianto bleeding and watches as Mark throws a punch that knocks Ianto to the ground. Ianto is trying to get up when the alpha approaches him and grabbing him by his legs starts to drag him towards the bed. Ianto scrambles his fingers clutching at the smooth floor for purchases, and snarls, no!  
  
Mark easily picks up by his trouser waistband and throws him on the bed, Ianto scrambles to get off but Mark grabs his leg laughing, and with 1 hand starts to unbutton his own pants. Ianto kicks out connecting to a thigh making Mark grunt. Mark then angry grabs Ianto by his shirt front pulls him up and punches him solidly in the face. Blood spurts out Ianto’s nose as he falls back on the bed dazed.  Mark easily flips Ianto on his front and is sitting Ianto’s thighs, pulling at Ianto’s trousers, when Jack leaps over the short wall into the arena, Tosh and Owen following him. Jack sees a red haze envelope him that was _his omega_! Mark sees the new alpha and grins. Jack strides towards Mark and back hands him so hard the alpha fall of the bed, _MINE_ Jack roars around the arena, the crowd erupts in cheers and encourages the alphas to fight.  Soon the 2 alphas are fighting, throwing hard and fast punches. Years of training has honed in Jack’s skills to do the most damage. He aims for kidneys, neck and knees, Jack is winning, anger fueling that IJ has been treated and beaten. Tosh climbs on the bed to stand over Ianto straddling him and pulls her guns from under her jacket, 1 in each hand. Owen is checking on IJ and trying not to notice how hot Tosh looks, but being Owen takes a glance to look up her dress.   
Jack takes his last punch at Mark who fly’s back and collapses on the ground unconscious.    
There is so much anger and testosterone pouring through Jack as he makes his way towards IJ Tosh was actually afraid he was going to finish what Mark was starting with IJ. Tosh saw the way Jack reacted around IJ, before and after he found out his second in command was an omega, a very un-mated omega.  
  
Jack reigned in his anger, he could see his beta trepidation.  Some alphas were entering the ring when Tosh fired into the air causing a panic, several people were now making for the exit.  Jack offers his hand to Tosh and helps her off the bed, then gently pick up Ianto who struggles not realizing it was Jack. His eyes are swollen shut from the bruising and there is dried blood down his face. Jack's first instinct is to carry him bride style out of the building, but he knows Ianto would be angry. Instead Jack puts an arm around his waist, and carefully takes Ianto’s left arm and drapes it over his neck and then half walks and carries Ianto out.   
  
Gwen pulls up and Jack carefully places Ianto in the back seat with Owen and Tosh then he tells Gwen to drive. Jack watches as Owen dabs at Ianto and starts to check him over for injuries.   
Then make it back to the hub where this time Jack does carry Ianto bride style into the hub and carefully lays him down on the med bay gurney.

  
Jack knows he needs to move so Owen can start treating Ianto but he can't. Every instinct is coursing through him, telling him to remain by his omegas side. They might not be knotted but Jack feels something very powerful for Ianto. Jack growls at Owen who momentary steps back, then in his usual snarky attitude asks Jack how much he wants Ianto to suffer, or could he get on with his job.  
  
Gwen comes down to try and coax Jack away from Ianto.  Jack takes a half step back but refuses to leave the bay. Owen starts to work. A few hours later, Ianto was cleaned of blood and resting. Jack gently stroked his hair. Seeing his bruises, and two black, swollen eyes, the split lip and broken nose, Ianto took a pounding, Jack had to admit he was impressed, as his second in command held his own.  
  
They watch on CCTV as Jack disappeared inside the blue police box. Ianto exhales loudly, he knew this day would come, eventually. Jack had told him, prepared him. But Ianto had hoped it would never come to pass.

Ianto looked around at the team, he could see their shocked faces, and he felt he should explain.

Clearing his throat, “I know what has happened. Meet me in the conference room in….fifteen minutes. I need a few things from the archives.”

Gwen went to question him but Ianto just looked at her, “fifteen minutes.” Then turned and walked down into the archives. Gwen had begun to question him more frequently after finding out. It had gotten on Ianto’s nerves. Soon he realized he would have to put her in her place.

The others looked at him and quietly made their way to the conference room where they sat in silence. Ianto came up twelve minutes later and placed coffees at their elbows then sat in Jack’s chair.

“Jack has left with the doctor. He told me this might happen. It is important we carry on as usual protecting the earth and watching the rift. I realize we will be one man down but I do have a few people I can call as temporary agents if they are needed.”

Ianto raised his hands to ward of the question he knew was on all their minds. “No, I do not know when Jack is coming back, but he will come back. For now we carry on as normal…or as normal as it gets around here.  I realize we have not trained together but I will take point on all rifts calls from now on. You will follow my lead both in and off the field. Owen continue with your alien research, Tosh continue on the algorithm project.  Gwen….(Ianto paused wondering what exactly the Welshwomen did)…continue being our….outside contact.”

Ianto gets up to leave before any of them could ask questions and goes into Jack’s office and shuts the door. He will carry on like Jack trained him to do, which means shoving through the paperwork Jack so thoughtfully did not complete before he flounced off with his doctor.

Ianto knew he would have to gain the teams trust in the field, so he began by taking them out individually. Ianto found that both Tosh and Owen responded well to his instructions. He was reluctant to take Gwen and had been trying to avoid working with her. For some reason the Welshwomen had always felt threatened by Ianto even before the team found out he was an omega, she probably would have become unbearable if Ianto was not second in command, and under Jack’s ‘protection’ as it were.

Gwen thought she was probably the only team member to notice how Jack watched Ianto, how Jack unconsciously scented the air when Ianto was around. Not as another alpha staking claim on betas and territory, but…..lustfully…longingly. Jack never looked at anyone else like that, it made Gwen jealous. Jack flirted with her, he made it perfectly clear he was hers for the taking which is why it irritated her that he also paid any attention to Ianto.

The rift alarm went off again, thankfully they have been doing nothing more than weevils and rift debris. Nothing too serious, Ianto was thankful for.

“Gwen with me.” Ianto orders getting his jacket and keys. He could not put of working with her any longer. Tosh had told him that it looked like their quiet week was ending and they might need all hands on deck. Ianto had to make sure she could follow his lead now while the threat was small.

Gwen in a foul mood because Rhys was cross with her this morning and she was missing Jack snarled.

“No! I’m not taking ordering from a fucking _Omega!_ ”

Tosh and Owen watched in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of them. Jack had made it perfectly clear after they found out that Ianto was still second in command, his orders were to be followed just as if Jack had given them. They were not to treat Ianto any different because he was on omega. Any of them had a problem with that then it was retcon and a day job at a laundry mat. Neither Tosh or Owen were surprised by Gwen’s behavior toward Ianto, she had always seen him as inferior compared to Jack. She had been obsessing after Jack since she started to work for Torchwood. They both knew she felt threatened by Jack’s flirtatious and proprietary behavior towards Ianto. Tosh found it quite fascinating how they danced around each other, Jack taunting him with innuendos and open invitations, Ianto purposefully misunderstanding gave deadpan responses, and left them in stitches and Jack vowing to be more explicit would leer. Of course Jack flirted with everyone else too. Even Tosh and Owen were invited for sexual escapades a-la-Harkness. Even innocent beat cops and detective have had at least the once over eyes and invitation to join Jack. It didn’t bother anyone, especially those who knew Jack. But Gwen took his suggestions perhaps a little more serious than he intended. He liked how the beta was smitten around him, always batting her eyes and giving of that vibe of sexual adventure.

Gwen felt he vice like grip on her neck and frozen instinctually. A voice laced with venom and anger hissed, “You will follow my fucking orders or I will suspend you from duty and call your alpha to take you home. DO you want that?”

Gwen felt his fingers tighten and whimpered refusing to give in or apologize. Rhys would be furious if he was called and told she had misbehaved and sent home from work. It would reflect badly on him as her alpha. But she refuses to follow orders from an _omega._ Tosh and Owen might debase themselves but she PC Gwen Cooper would not. She was his superior in every way.  Sure Jack said he was second in command but only because he worked there longer but Gwen was a trained police woman! _Wait until Jack comes back, you cannot treat me this way!_

Ianto kept a firm grip on her neck with one hand. With the other he picked up the phone on Gwen’s desk and dialed. From the corner of her eye, Gwen watched mortified as Ianto phoned and briefly told Rhys Gwen was to be suspended for four days for insubordination and to come and ‘retrieve’ her _now!”_  Ianto then placed the phone back yelled at Owen to join him and left, not looking back at Gwen once.

Gwen looked for Tosh for support, but found none. Then took her purse went up to the tourist office to await Rhys furious. _How dare he suspend her! Who does he think he is!_  Not realizing that she was following his orders despite her determination to take command. Twenty five minutes later Rhys pulled up in a Harwood truck, not looking happy. Gwen got in the truck and as they drove away pleaded her case and, going against Jack’s orders, told Rhys Ianto was an _omega, and unmated omega at that_! _That he was inferior should not be left in charge. Gwen had challenged his authority and that he suspended her. And that she being a police women should be in charge and wanted Tosh and Owen to support her but did not get a chance to talk to them._

Rhys listened in silence, shocked to find out Ianto was an omega. And amazed, he had met Ianto and would not in a million years guessed. He was quiet, intelligent and self-assured _, the strong silent type_ , Rhys thought. Good on Jack but was a bit worried about leaving him in charge. Perhaps he should step in and talk to Tosh and Owen. An Alpha really should be in charge, not necessary Rhys, but surely Torchwood has another alpha that could step in. Cutting in on Gwen, Rhys interrupted her tirade with, “I am sure Jack had the best intentions, but there really should be an alpha. Give me Tosh and Owens phone numbers I will call them and set up a meeting. I’m sure Ianto is doing a good job but…..” Rhys let the sentence trail off. Despite everything, Rhys was very fond of Gwen and would not want her to get hurt or worse at work. It was dangerous enough when she was a PC, but at least there was an alpha in command, he wasn’t sure an omega could handle the stress.

Gwen kissed Rhys, she knew he would take charge and demand Ianto put Gwen in charge. Then she would show Ianto how week omegas are. She went in the flat feeling smug that her alpha would make sure she got her way. And when Jack returned and saw how well she took command he would make her the second in command and perhaps Jack would follow through all the flirting and innuendo he spouted off.  Of course, Ianto would have to go, they could mate him off to some alpha.

“You know she is going to make trouble.” Owen said as they drove to the outskirts where the weevil sighting was reported.

“I know” Ianto did know. He knew he could handle the Welshwomen but he was worried she would make trouble via her alpha. Ianto had met Rhys and while he seemed alright you never knew with alphas. With Jack gone, _not that he needed it_ Ianto thought, but Jack did give him a certain amount of protection by his presence alone, most were to intrigued by Jack to not notice Ianto, just the way he liked it. Ianto knew when Jack hired Gwen she was going to be trouble. For the first time in the three months Jack had been gone Ianto hoped he would be back soon.

Owen and Ianto took care of the weevil in short time, it was a young one so they opened a manhole cover and it climbed back down on its own.  Owen and Ianto went back to the hub in silence. Tosh’s voice came over the coms.

“We have trouble, I got a phone call from Rhys Williams, Gwen’s alpha. He knows Ianto is an omega and that there is not an alpha in charge. He wants to meet with us to discuss ‘options.’

Ianto gritted his teeth, furious at Gwen for once again not following orders.

“We will be there in a few minutes Tosh. Invite Rhys and Gwen to the hub. We will have the meeting now!” Ianto says though gritted teeth.

“You sure that is wise?” Owen asks.

“I have a plan.” Ianto replied. He knew alphas and knew who to handle them. It would be good for Gwen to see that her ridiculous plot to try and have her alpha interfere with Torchwood would not succeed.

When Owen and Ianto arrived back at the hub Rhys and Gwen were already waiting. Gwen was looking smug and Tosh uncomfortable. Owen walked behind Ianto who had worked up enough anger and fury that it was radiating off him in waves.

Rhys turned and watched the two men stalking towards him, again finding it hard to image Ianto was an un-mated omega, he was handsome after all, and with the right training. Rhys unconsciously scented the air to try and calm Ianto, to let him know an alpha was there he was going to be fine and protected.

Ianto already on high alert sensed the change in the air which caused him to abandon his original plan to talk to Rhys, explain how and why he was the best and only choice to lead and go with plan B.

Ianto was walking up to Rhys when with lightning fast reflexes picked up a chair and hit Rhys over the head, knocking the man to the ground where Ianto continued to hit him with the chair at least once more before the others realized that Ianto’s ‘plan’ was to beat Rhys into unconsciousness. Gwen reacted first by jumping on Ianto’s back digging her claws into him while screaming. Ianto reaches behind and grabs her hair and wrenching her off his back. Then started to pound on Rhys with his fists as Rhys tried to get to his knees.  Gwen threw herself at Ianto again to give Rhys time to get up on his feet. Ianto was ready for the alpha, hand clenched into fist. He had already drawn first blood and was ready to fight. Ianto didn’t hear the shouting but as the two men started to square off, Ianto did hear the gun shot and saw Rhys’s frozen face.

“Miss me kids.” Came the smooth suave voice of Jack with his trade mark grin. Ianto did not take his eyes off Rhys, but he noticed both Rhys and Gwen move towards each other. Jack took in the situation immediately. There was another alpha in _his_ hub fighting with _his_ omega. Then Jack smelled it, Rhys had tried to scent Ianto.  It was lucky that Jack had not had time to reload and used his last bullet to stop the fight or there would have been a very different outcome.

“Mind telling me what a civilian alpha is doing in my hub? Fighting with my second in command?” Jack voice although pleasant in tone had that underlying hint of anger. He didn’t mention anything about scent, seeing how Ianto was already to spring. Jack had fought with Ianto many times, he was good and deadly. Jack could see it wouldn’t take much for Ianto to finish what he started.

Rhys backed down, “I’m here because Gwen told me that your omega Ianto was left in charge. I was concerned for my beta and the others team members. I only wanted to see if there was an alpha that could come and supervise. I don’t know Ianto that well, and….un-mated omegas are not usually…..” Rhys stopped seeing that both Jack and Ianto were glaring at him. And Tosh gasped at the utter faux pas. One did not mention their status or the status of others it was considered private and inappropriate.

“How did you find out Ianto was an un-mated omega?” Jack asked Rhys quietly.

Rhys looked at bit uncomfortable, “Gwen mentioned it.”

“Would that have been today, when I asked you to come and pick her up because she was suspended for four days for insubordination?” Ianto asks fists still clenched at his sides ready to continue the fight

“Did Gwen also mention that Ianto is second in command and that he has my full support in all matters?” Jack asked looking not at Rhys but Gwen.

Rhys realizing he was being painted in a corner and getting a little bit angrier with Gwen for not being more forthcoming about the situation.

“Yes, I didn’t realize you were second in command. Like I said…”

Ianto was ready to spring again, furious at both Rhys and Gwen now spouting out about his status, Gwen painting him as incompetent omega. Jack sensing Ianto’s mood and homicidal thoughts quickly came up behind and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close to his chest. Jack resisted scenting Ianto, but was hoping the close contact would calm him down.

“Ianto, please, calm down.” Jack whispered into his ear. Jack had to force himself not to scent or smell Ianto. It was so rare he got to be so close. There have been only a handful of times Ianto would let Jack touch him. Jack had to focus on diffusing the present situation, not the warm desirable body pressed up against him that was making him forget his promise to Ianto and not treat him like an omega but an equal.

Ianto let out a low growl and tensed up ready to fight Jack and anyone else if they dared mention he was an omega and incompetent one more time.  Tosh and Owen surreptitiously had their guns down by their side, not sure who they would have to shoot first if it came to more fighting.

“Ianto, I need you to calm down. We can talk about this. Step away from the situation, take a walk, make some coffee, but above all I need you calm.” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear. After what seemed like an eternity Ianto’s body went slack. Jack couldn’t really justify holding on to him any longer and loosened his grip. Ianto had not moved so Jack felt he could remove his hands.

“Right,” Jack said clapping his hands trying to break the tension. Rhys, Gwen the rest of you, conference room.

They all turned when Jack grabbed a hold of Ianto’s arm.

“Not yet, we need to talk.” Jack made sure to keep a little distance between him and Ianto. It was hard, Jack was gone for over 18 months his time.  Jack’s thoughts were continuously on the younger man, afraid when he came back Ianto would have found and mated with an alpha. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, working with Ianto who stank of another alpha, or never seeing Ianto again because he mated. It was the main reason Jack, after talking with the doctor about his condition, then getting over the illusion of the doctor, had asked to be taken back to Cardiff.  Jack was hoping to make an entrance and was surprised, dismayed and angry seeing another alpha in his hub and Ianto fighting. His first concern was for Ianto, he didn’t like that Rhys tried to calm Ianto with scent that was overstepping his bounds.

Jack and Ianto had a low and intense conversation while the others walked towards the conference room. Gwen kept looking behind her. She could feel Rhys was angry and she hopes it is because Ianto sucker punched him with a chair. Ianto would have never stood a chance if he challenged Rhys outright!

Jack and Ianto came into the conference room together, a united front. Ianto took the chair to Jack’s right, while Rhys and Gwen sat at the far end of the table. Owen and Tosh we between the two.

“Right, let’s get down to it. Rhys you were misinformed.

 

Ianto is frantically rifling though is locker, he can’t find them. He knows he had an extra stash here. The ones at his flat were empty.

“I threw them out.” Came a voice behind him.

Ianto did not turn around, “why?”

“They are dangerous and illegal. Owen says your health is suffering from being on them for an extended time.”

Ianto is furious, “you have no right to….” But he does get a chance before Jack spins him around and pins him to the wall. They glare at each other.

“I have every right. You are part of my team, my responsibility. Owen says that your blood is practically so acidic that it will eat through the syringe and your cell counts are dangerously low that your healing has been compromised. You have anemia and your liver is close to being shot. I won’t have you endanger your health for something so trivia as being a….”

“DON’T!” Ianto shouted and pushed Jack away from him.

“You can’t become an alpha.” Jack says quietly Ianto sinks down to the floor his back against the lockers. He reaches up and flicks open Jack locker and pulls out a bottle of whisky, opens and drinks deeply, then passes it to Jack. Jack sinks down opposite and take the offered whisky.

“Have you ever heard of the author Curtis Krenshaw? He believed that with the _proper inspiration_ you could train one to become an alpha. My father… did not want an omega for a son. He read everything Krenshaw wrote, then put it into practice. I was given a cocktail of drugs before I even began to mature to suppress any heat cycles, then my father taught me how to walk, talk and scent like an alpha. I was beaten if I showed any _behaviors_ resembling an omega.” Ianto paused and took another larger drink of whisky.

“He even brought home an omega for me to…..practice on. Despite not having the right equipment….eventually between the beatings and the teachings I became for all intense purposes, an alpha. Mind you I will never have a mate….all the training has made me…. (Ianto pauses for another drink)….physical contact repulsive.” Ianto just stares at the wall refusing to look at Jack.

Jack is shocked by the admission. He knew Ianto smelled….of…like chemicals. He assumed he was on some medication (allergies Ianto had told him once). He had no idea it was black market heat and scent suppression medication. Jack cannot image the pain Ianto must endure to suppress his natural instinct. It does explain the numerous scars across his body. (It did explain Ianto’s intense request for privacy and practically shooting Jack when peaked while Ianto was showering shower, how could he not, Ianto was gorgeous)

“You….I am used to it. For the first few years it was….painful. I don’t mind so much now. Of course I have had to up the dosage of the medication, it is not as effective.”

“That stuff is toxic, it is really worth your life to be something you are not?”

Ianto shrugs, “it is what I know and so far my liver is holding out.”

“Don’t you get…lonely?” Jack cannot image going a day without touch much less years. Jack is so tactile, everyone in the 51st century is, it is natural to touch one another for comfort, acknowledgement, anything.

Ianto looks at Jack, “I don’t know. I do not miss what I have never had.”

“What about Kathy?” Jack thought they were dating.

Ianto smiled, “what about Kathy?”

“I thought you two were…..” Jack raised his eyebrow.

“We are friends who like to dine together, we have similar tastes in how to amuse ourselves for a weekend but we are not romantically involved. It just gives the impression. It is convenient for both of us. Her superiors think she is dating an alpha and leave her alone to get on with her job.”

“Oh…..” That set Jack thinking. Not all alphas only fooled around with omegas and betas. Plenty of alphas liked being with other alphas. Jack was one of those alphas that did not worry about classification, he would shag anything be it alien, omegas, beta and other alphas, and truth be told finding out his delicious archivist, formally an alpha, becoming a very mouthwatering omega, set Jack a bit on edge. He would never force an omega to do anything, and he didn’t mate, he wasn’t one of those alphas but the very idea Ianto was an omega…..Jack felt his body tingle not just with the physical desire for sexual escapades but the very real desire for….ownership. To mark and scent Ianto as his, to knot, desires and instinct was overwhelming Jack. He could feel his glands excreting a special saliva in his mouth in anticipation of marking Ianto as his, his scent glands opening as if ready for breading season.

Ianto let out a low growl, he could sense the change in Jack. Ianto was no fool, alphas could not resist an omega un mated. Jack had in his musing started to scent the air proclaiming to all that he was attracted and very interested in Ianto and to keep the hell away from him unless you wanted the big alpha to beat 7 kinds of hell out of you.

Ianto stood up, and turned walked out of the locker room toward the main hub with the intention of getting his jacket and finding his supplier. Being away from Jack was a priority; Ianto could feel a…attraction forming. After years of training and beatings to be something he was not, Ianto found himself wondering what it would be like, to be touched and kissed and mated. Maybe not to Jack, Ianto did not think anyone in their right mind would mate with that Alpha. Ianto wondered with Jack’s proclivity for sex he did not have a harem of mates. Ianto blocked anymore thoughts from coming into his head.

“Ianto wait!” Jack caught up to the younger man and grabbed his arm. Ianto jerked his arm to shake off Jack’s hand. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” Ianto was almost to the main hub now, he wondered if the others were still there, he would hate to make a scene. It was bad enough they had found out he was an omega. But to argue with Jack in front of them about his…..medication. It mad Ianto angry. He _was an alpha_ , sure maybe not in the strictest sense of the word, but he would not be treated as a public spectacle.

Ianto came around the corner and was thankful he could see the others had left. He could hear Jack behind him, and quickly walked to his desk and grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet. He then strode over to the cog wheel door and pressed the button. Nothing happened. Ianto pressed the button again.

“Let me out.” Ianto said to the door.

“No, as I was trying to tell you. Owen was worried about your health. You are going to stay in the hub for the next 72 hours, he gave you a…antidote. It will flush all the toxins out of your system.

“I WON”T BE AN OMEGA.” Ianto says through gritted teeth turning to face Jack. He can already feel his body changing. He feels like he wants to peel off his skin, he isn’t sure if it is withdrawals or if this is what it feels like to be an omega in such close proximity with an alpha who is very very eager to mate.

“I don’t want you to be.” Jack says kindly. He goes to reach out but then sees Ianto physical recoil from his outreached hand and then remembers his aversion to physical touch.

“Ianto, your killing yourself with these drugs. You don’t need them, it won’t change who you are.”

“How do you know?” Ianto asks quietly. “The only thing every written about omegas has been written by alphas. We don’t even have a voice on our behavior, only the bases of expectations. How do you know that alphas are not being part of a rape culture every time they mate with an omega that is in heat? How do you even know what an omega wants? We are thought of as sex slaves, or to be kept as chaste mates. You never hear of an omega being in a position of power, or to have their own say in whom they mate with. We are practically treated as second class citizens. The only way we have any rights over our body and mind is to be something we are not…..Don’t take that away from me Jack.”

Jack looks down, Ianto is right, but it doesn’t change the situation. He won’t let Ianto out so he can get more black market drugs.

“I won’t. But I won’t let you out there so you can kill yourself on drugs. Stay here for the 72 hours, just give yourself the opportunity to be who you are without the drugs. I won’t touch you…unless you give me permission.” Jack couldn’t help but grin, he was irresistible after all.  “You can lock me in a cell.”

“What about the rift, the others?” Ianto asks

“The rift should be quiet, and Owen and Tosh are monitoring everything else. They will not come back until Monday. You will be safe here. If you decide on Monday that you have to have the suppression drugs Owen will look into it and find a safer alternative.”

“Why Jack? Why does it matter, why is this important to you Jack? Why are you interfering in my life?”

Jack looks at Ianto and wonders if he tell him the truth. Regarding Ianto’s past comment about how omegas are treated he doubts it, but then again…..

“Because, you can’t live like this. Alone, isolated, it is not healthy. I would tell you this even if you were a beta or an alpha.” Jack tries to explain without revealing the real reason.

Ianto looks at him, “is it because you are attracted to me, and would prefer a rutting omega in your bed?” Jack tries not to wince at the unfortunate truth of the matter.

“I would rather you be willing to come to my bed of your own free will, rutting or not.” Jack steps closer. He and Ianto have danced around their attraction for over a year now. Jack is patient but the omega fight club scared him. Scared that Ianto would end up knotted and mated to another alpha against his will. At least he knows Jack, and jack would let him has his freedom.

“At least with me you would have your freedom, I wouldn’t insist on exclusive rights to you. You could still see Kathy, and you wouldn’t need drugs to suppress who you are, you would be protected…..”

“I see, so really you just want to knot with me, not because you care for me, but out of a sense of duty. So I am protected, is that it” Ianto is beyond angry. “Typical fucking alpha knot talking. Now open this fucking door and let me out.”

Jack shook his head. He wondered what part of the conversation upset Ianto more.

“I can’t……look, lock me in a cell, I won’t force you to mate but Ianto you are changing, and it won’t be long.” Jack doesn’t want to be locked in a cell when Ianto is going through his first heat ever, worry that Ianto will get hurt (or more importantly find way to get out of the hub)

Ianto can feel it already the prickling of his skin. “Fine.” He barks at Jack as they walk down to the cells. Ianto see Jack had one prepared for him, just in case. Ianto stands aside, then takes Jack’s VM and closes the door.

“Ianto!” Jack says. Into turns around, “you know where to find me if you to talk or anything.”

Ianto turns and walks out. His first stop is the small gym in the lower level thinking a good run would get it out of his system. So Ianto hope on the treadmill and set a 7 minute mile pace, soon his heart is pumping and sweat is flowing but Ianto feels like crawling out of his skin. Ianto gets of the treadmill and goes to take a shower letting the cool water easy his hot muscles. After the shower Ianto could feel his skin to prickle again and a desire for touch overwhelm him. SO Ianto went back down to the gym and putting on gloves started to pound on the heavy bag.

The workouts should have exhausted him, instead Ianto felt move alive and aware of his surroundings. He could sense Jack in the cells. Jack who smelled so good it made Ianto’s mouth water.

It wouldn’t hurt to go and see the alpha, maybe Jack would tell him how to get out of the hub.

Jack could smell him every before he reached the cell door. In fact Jack could faintly smell Ianto from the gym, the alphas so in tune into the omegas scent and being this was Ianto first cycle it was over powering. Jack had been pacing in his cell.

Ianto had been running on the treadmill for an hour now and was no closer to peace. He had already taken two showers but he still felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. Ianto dripping with sweat walks slowly from the gym and guided by instinct finds himself in front of Jack’s cell. Jack is panting through is mouth, he has been able to sense Ianto all the way to the gym and it is maddening. An omega _his omega_ in heat. Jack has literally been crawling up the walls with want and desire. Jack is salivating seeing Ianto. The burning look in the omegas eyes is driving Jack mad with desire.

Ianto places his hand on the glass, his finger trailing down close to the button.

“Ianto! Don’t!” Jack can barely get the words out, his hand clenching into fist. “I don’t have control.”

There was a soft hiss as the door opened and jack launched himself at Ianto. Ianto turned Jack’ momentum and pinned Jack to the wall thrusting up against the alpha.

“Mine.” Jack growled pulling Ianto closer. Ianto bit Jack’s neck, Jack lifted his head higher to allow Ianto access. It is not the usual mating but then again, Ianto is not the usual omega. Ianto is alternately licking and biting Jack’s neck and growling.

Jack clutching on to Ianto so he doesn’t leave lets out a low growl. Ianto stops, and is rubbing his sweat cover brow on to Jack’s brow.

“Again.” Ianto demands holding on to Jack tightly while panting.

Jack obeys and rumbles. Ianto can feel it flow through him sending shivers up and down his body.

Jack lift up Ianto and turns them so Ianto is pinned to the wall. Ianto wraps his legs around Jack both men thrusting against each other. Ianto is biting Jack again, jack finally mange’s to capture Ianto lips, their teeth and lips crushed against each other, tongues battle for dominance.

Jack pulls away allowing Ianto to touch the ground.

“Run.” Jack says in a low and dangerous voice. Ianto looks at jack turns and sprints for the stairs. Jack holds himself in check for 10 long seconds before he come barreling after Ianto. He isn’t hard to find, Jack could scent Ianto for a least a mile. But Ianto is running and so is Jack. Jack is almost caught up with Ianto when the younger man feint and dashes left, Jack growls and follows. He herds Ianto into the lower levels, round and around, until finally Ianto ends up in a small ‘guest’ room. Panting and sweating Jack grabs Ianto by the soft swollen flesh at the nape of his neck and smashes their lips together.

Sweat was stinging his eyes, as Ianto thrashed and screamed against him. They were on a bed deep in sub-basement of the hub, both men on their knees. Ianto, both his arms on the wall, pushing against Jack as hard as he could. Jack was buried balls deep in Ianto, one arm Ianto holding on to the headboard for leverage, the other snaked up and around his neck, while he pounded into the omega. Desperation and desire warring with each other. Jack bent down and latched onto the nape of Ianto’s neck. It didn’t slow the omega down one iota. Jack bites down hard, the salty tang of blood spills into his mouth, Ianto is panting, and Jack bites down even harder the sound of cartilage giving away under his bite. Ianto continues to thrash wildly unaware of Jack biting him, scenting him. Ianto is in the throes of his first heat ever. The world could explode, dalecks and cybermen could come through that door and Ianto would be oblivious. The only thing he is aware of is the alpha moving inside of him, filling him, his body twisting and spasm in pleasure.

Somewhere in Jack’s brain knows Ianto is going to be beyond furious when he awakens from his heat and see the damage Jack has done. Ianto is not just mated and knotted to an alpha, but Jack marking him will take years to heal if ever. Jack’s scent is so deep into Ianto that alphas all over the world will know he belongs to Jack. Jack bites down a little harder on that notion.

Ianto screams and thrusts for a last time as he comes once again, the sticky white fluid pulses from Ianto’s cock onto the bed, Jack releases the nape of Ianto’s neck as his own orgasm peeks, and roars one hand coming down to grip Ianto’s hip slick with sweat making him hard to hold on to, for the final thrust. He can feel his knot expanded as he cock pumps come into Ianto. He pushes forward, Ianto arms holding them up, and Jack holds Ianto still, and is panting. Minutes later, Ianto is calm his breathing is slowing down. Jack is still knotted tightly into Ianto, so he just runs his finger over Ianto’s stomach, soothingly. It would be several more minutes until they can separate, and Jack is worried Ianto is going to pass out before then and potentially hurt himself. Jack gently pulls Ianto back so both men are resting on their shins, back to chest. Jack taking more of Ianto’s weight as he feels the omega getting heavy with sleep.  Jack lovingly strokes Ianto’s sweaty chest and nips at his throat and earlobe and purrs in Ianto’s ear.

Ianto feels boneless and is glad when Jack maneuvered them back so Ianto was practically in Jacks lap. Ianto leaned back into Jack chest, his head and eye lids getting heavy. It was starting to get uncomfortable, Ianto could still feel Jack inside of him, and he wanted to lay down and sleep and began to shift. Jack placed a hand on his stomach and was drawing circles which funny enough calmed him. Several minutes later Jack shifted and pulled out of Ianto, then gentle hands laid him down on the bed.

Jack laid down on the bed and pulled Ianto onto him, where Ianto’s head was on Jack’s shoulder. Jack took a deep breath in already Ianto’s scent was changing, their two scents combining into a new fragrance. Jack reached up and felt the nape of his own neck. Already the bite marks from Ianto were fading. Jack felt a sense of loss and resentment towards his healing ability. He would have liked to have carried Ianto’s mark upon him. He would have liked to shock other alphas by being marked! Jack knew that in less than 50 years, classifying alphas, betas and omegas would be obsolete, but that was years away and marking still very popular.

Jack had wanted Ianto alpha or not since he first met him two years ago. There was something about the young, mysterious Welshman that intrigued Jack. He was working for two and led a team of six when Hartman reassigned him to Three. Jack was angry at first, but the young and admittedly attractive alpha played at Jack own game and charmed him. Soon they were flirting and every once in a while brushing up against each other. There was that time after an alien got lose in the hub and gave Ianto and Jack a merry chase, when the alien was subdued Ianto had pushed jack against the wall and kissed him passionately. Turns out the alien released a gas that caused sexual attraction to heighten and so told Jack, ‘aliens made me do it,’ when Jack asked for a repeat the following day. But Jack had a taste and it was enough to keep the Welshman for front of his brain. Jack had never wanted to mate, much less take on the responsibility of an omega, but Ianto changed all that. It wasn’t just an alpha omega attraction, it was something deeper more intense an attraction.

Jack reached over for the water bottle he had placed in the room earlier. The last thing he wanted was for Ianto to suffer from dehydration. He opened the water and gently shook Ianto.

“Hey, wake up, Ianto, I need you to wake up, just a little, drink some water.” Jack held the water to his lips and gently poured some water into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto took a few sips of water. Then rested his head back on jack’s chest. Jack took a large swig of water before nudging Ianto lips open with the bottle. Once jack was satisfied Ianto had drank enough he gentle set the younger man down and slipped out of bed. Jack estimated he had about an hour before Ianto woke and was ready for round…what was it now, nine maybe ten. Either way they both needed food.

Jack remembered just a few weeks ago a young omega had been left at the hospital entrance suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. An alpha had mated with the poor thing then just left him at the hospital. The doctor were able to save the omega and a DNA test was preformed to find the alpha. Jack had done research and was seeing the times change. Several years ago it would have been the omegas fault, now alpha are being told if they mated they must take care of the omega. Death and neglect are not an option.

Jack hurriedly went to the kitchen and was getting more water and some fruit and biscuits. He then called and ordered pizza. He took all the food stuff and extra water back down stairs. Ianto was just waking.

“Where were you?” Asked the sleepy voice, “pizza?”

Jack put the food stuff next to the bed and crawled in resting against the headboard. He pulled Ianto so his back was resting against his chest, then pulled out a slice of pizza.

“I can feed myself,” came the sleepy reply. Jack smiled and held the slice in front of him. Ianto took a bit and chewed slowly. Jack took the next bit and they alternated. Ianto licking Jack’s fingers after every slice. Soon the whole pizza was gone and they had each drank a liter of water. Ianto eyes were open and bright, and without warning had turned and pulled jack on to his back and pounced.

 _Language is a beautiful thing_ Jack thinks as he lies on his back while his hands hold on to Ianto’s thighs who rides himself to orgasm again on Jack’s cock without slowing down.  Jack fingers caress Ianto’s softening cock no words have been spoken, but they both understand each other completely. Ianto will fuck Jack until exhaustion, until his body stops screaming for the alpha’s body.

It took three days and Jack wonders if he would ever walk straight again. He is thoroughly fucked in every sense of the word. Ianto crawled out of bed an hour again saying he needed a shower. Jack winced seeing so many love bites covering his body and wonders if he should make a run for it before Ianto sees himself in the mirror.

Ianto stumbles from bed, he needs a shower as he stinks. His sluggish mind catches up and realizes this is his scent now. He is knotted, damn. Damn hormones, Damn Jack and Damn the whole fucking alpha, omega and beta classification system.

Ianto turns on the shower to heat up then looks in the mirror, eyes gong wide. He is pepper with love bites all over his body. Ianto turns around, yes everywhere, and his suit is not going to cover, damn, and Owen is going to have a field day.

Ianto showers and Jack joins him. Ianto is surprised, normally he would have tensed up, his flight or fight response heightened, but he felt calm around Jack, _must be hormones_.

The men showered, Jack could not get enough of Ianto, and his new fragrance did things to him. _Mine_ kept popping up into Jack’s head. So foreign a concept, lust, yes, desire, most certainly, Ianto was more than that now, Ianto was his.

Ianto changed into a suit and sighed. There was just no way to hide the love bites they stood out a mile along his neck.

For once Owen. Tosh and Gwen had arrived at once, Ianto was in the kitchen. Ianto made coffee for everyone, figuring they needed a treat for watching the rift all weekend.

Ianto placed the coffee cup on the tray and pulled out his trusty compact M1911 in his other hand, balancing the tray Ianto bypasses Gwen and stops in front of Owen who starts to smirk.

Ianto pulls his gun and aims it at Owen, whose eyes go wide.

“You can either have coffee.” Ianto lifts the tray slightly.

“Or comment and I will shot you. Your choice Dr. Harper.”

Owen looked at the coffee and the unwavering gun. Glaring Owen chose the coffee. Ianto tilted his head in acknowledging Owen better choice of keeping his trap shut and moved on when he heard,

“What’s that stench? Do you smell it Gwen.”

Ianto is just turning back and fumbling with his gun when Jack passes him and stage whispers, “easy tiger.” And pinches Ianto bottom.

Ianto eyes go wide and the gun is now pointed in Jack’s direction.

“Ianto is that coffee? Would you like some help.” Tosh steps up and take the tray.

Meanwhile Owen is smirking and Jack is already in his office and Ianto is glaring at the world in general.

“Thank you Tosh.” Ianto grounds out. Ianto forcefully set a coffee mug on Gwen’s desk, ignores the Welshwoman’s cries of dismay, tucks the coffee tray under his arm and matches to Jack’s office.

There is some raised voices and a clang, like say a tray hitting someone over the head….

Tosh smiles and goes back to her work. She ignores Gwen who is glaring at the office. The voices have softened and Tosh thinks she might have heard a pleasurable low moan.

Neither Tosh nor Owen remarked upon Gwen’s attitude or the fading of her scent. Both wondering if Rhys had moved on. They did notice Gwen talked less of Rhys these last few weeks, and increased her attention to Jack, who was currently so enthralled with his omega that he didn’t even flirt with the woman.

One week later……

Ianto was walking down the street.

“Lost it Jack, went back down to the sewers. I’ll meet you at the alleyway.”

Ianto turned and was making his way back when four men stepped out from the alley and blocked his way, two men circled behind Ianto so he was trapped.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? I think I owe you a knotting Omega.” Ianto realized it was the men from Perry’s a few months back. Ianto takes note of the men’s positions and ready’s himself for a fight.

“Ianto!” Jack startled the men into turning around. Alphas themselves they could see Jack was angry, the scent he gave off overpowered the stench of garbage from the rubbish bins in the alleyway.

“Playmates of yours?” Jack was herding the men ever so slowly into the mouth of the alleyway.

“I shot the brunette a few months ago when he offered to knot me. Remember when I told you someone tried to mug me. Replace mug with rape.” Ianto replied with a smirk. _This was going to be fun,_ Ianto thinks feeling slightly, okay very pleased. The other four men looked worried. Ianto had wanted payback since that night, and he was thinking he was going to get it.

“Hey mate, we didn’t know he was knotted.” One of them tried backing away slowly, hands up in supplication.

“He owes me.” The brunette grounds out.

“Does he?” Jack lashes out while Ianto watches, wincing occasionally as Jack dislocates and breaks various body part of his former attackers. Three minutes was all it took, they left the four men in the alleyway, unconscious and bleeding.

 

 


End file.
